They All Fall Down
by nickyXshani
Summary: Inmates from Litchfield are given early release, but is it all it's cracked up to be when they begin to get terrorised? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The cell was damp and cramped. Red was relieved at the sound of clinking in the keyhole. She had lost count of how long she had been held in there for.

"Inmate Reznikov, follow me." a husky voice barked at her.

She had learnt from her time in prison to comply. She was under the impression she was being released early. Unbeknownst to her, an anonymous billionaire had purchased her, along with other inmates from Litchfield Correctional Facility. She wondered if Nicky and Lorna had been sold the same bullshit about an 'early release'. She was shoved into the back of a car with blacked out windows and hoped that where she was going wouldn't be as dismal as the cells she was leaving behind.

The car pulled up to a huge house, much bigger than the one she was to be returning to. The handcuffs were unlocked and she was ushered inside. She was greeted by familiar face Gloria, who had taken over the kitchen back at camp. She was happy to see somebody she recognised, even if there was bad blood between them in the past. As they made their way through the house they discussed possible reasons for them being dropped off here, as suspicious as they were, they were glad to be out of Litchfield.

The day went on and more blissful reunions filled the house. Gloria was excited to see Dayanara and Aleida, although the mother-daughter duo weren't ecstatic about seeing each other. Flaca, Taystee and Alex joined the gang next, followed by Suzanne, Janae and Piper. Poussey and Lorna came next. Red was hoping Nicky would be next to come, asking everyone as they came if they had seen her but to no avail. She was losing hope but then the messy-haired blonde came through the door.

"Ma!" Nicky exclaimed as Red's comforting arms enveloped her. "Lorna, you're here too! Just like a family reunion, eh?".

The excitement buzzed around the house throughout the rest of the day with them interacting for the first time as free women.

It had just turned 6 o'clock and Red was busy in the kitchen, with Gloria assisting. A phone rang somewhere in the house and Taystee ran to pick up. An unfamiliar voice informed her that 12 of them were to gather in the garden. She passed the message on to the rest of the ladies. There were 13 of them and they all insisted that it was Red who stayed inside. The Russian happily accepted, for who else would cook better than she?

There were men standing in the garden. Suzanne instantly started questioning them while the rest stood paralysed with fear and confusion. Big beefy guards moved behind them, blocking the doorway back into the building. One man took charge, he claimed his name was Piscatella. He snapped at her to shut up. They were then instructed to partner up, with each woman instinctively turning to somebody they could trust. Nicky and Lorna, ex-lovers, much to Nicky's disappointment. Alex and Piper who had recently tied the knot, Taystee and Poussey, Janae and Suzanne, Gloria and Flaca, and Daya and Aleida.

"One of each of your pairs must choose a gun out of the box to your right, point it at the other and shoot."

Panic coursed through each of the girls, holding hands with whoever they could. How were they so naive as to think they were free. After a minute of the man staring at all of the distressed women, Aleida walked up to the box, she didn't want to have to shoot her daughter but in this world it's kill or be killed, in this case. Literally. Each of the guns were identical. She picked one up and it felt heavy and when she went to swap it for another, the man snapped at her to stick with the one she chose. An awful feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. Nicky was next, she picked a gun up and with tears streaming down her face, she returned to Lorna's side. Giving her a last hug. Alex grabbed a gun and kissed her wife, she was sure she would be lucky enough to choose one of the unloaded guns. Gloria chose a gun and mouthed to Flaca '_I'm sorry baby.' _Janae went as Suzanne refused, she was not a bad person and she would **not** shoot her friend. Taystee, shaking, picked the last gun up, and faced the thought of shooting her closest friend. The one person who had been there for her.

"Alright ladies. Line up facing each other." They complied, for fear of the machine gun he was wielding and the bulletproof vest on show. "Point your guns...c'mon pussies. You think you could get away with pointing them at your partner's foot? At the face ladies."

None of them could bear to look in the eyes of their partner. All guns were pointed.

"On the count of 3, shoot."

Hearts racing, palms sweaty and morals out the window, each woman was prepared for the worst.

"1...2...3"

BANG


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I can't believe that all of you did it!"

Nicky opened her eyes relieved to see that Lorna was okay. She ran to her and hugged her tight. She couldn't live with herself if she had killed the woman she was in love with, even if she didn't love her back. Nicky began stroking the back of her head whispering reassurance that she would never hurt her.

Suzanne fell to her knees and Janae screamed "NO" and lurched towards her, thinking that she had shot her. But began to laugh when she realised that Suzanne was okay and just scared of the noise the guns made.

Daya and Aleida ran towards each other and hugged. They might not have the best relationship but they still loved the other with all of their hearts. They were so relieved to know that they were both okay.

Taystee turned her head and looked at her target, Poussey was okay. Taystee started crying harder than before, thanking God that her best friend was okay.

Alex looked towards where her wife was standing after looking away whilst firing the gun. She went numb all over and the ringing in her ears was deafening. She felt the man grab her wrist from behind and raise it into the air and scream.

"We have a winner!"

Alex yanked her hand back and wiped her eyes under her thick black rimmed glasses. She tried to move towards where the body of her wife now lay but she was held back by Piscatella. The guards who were blocking the door walked towards Piper and picked up the blonde's lifeless body. Alex didn't see where they took her. When he let go of her she slumped to the ground, feeling as if she herself was the one who had been shot. The rest of the women crowded round her, unable to process what had just happened in the last five minutes.

"Same time tomorrow ladies? Oh that's right, you don't have a fucking choice. Whether you like it or not, you'll be here and next time, bring your friend."

Nicky's thoughts turned to Red, her maternal figure. Inside the house, oblivious to what happened out there. She couldn't bear to even picture it if her mom were to die, especially if it had been her that caused it.

The women, all gathered round Alex led her back into the house.

"I thought I heard a gunshot out there, what happened?" Red shouted to the girls. Nicky rushed through.

"Ma, it's not good. We need to get out of here"

"But I've just finished preparing the Piroshki! What is it?"

Nicky went on to explain the situation, about everything, the guards, Piper and Piscatella. Red couldn't believe it. She hurried through to where Alex and the rest of the ladies were, taking Alex into her arms. Reassuring her that it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could have done.

Alex, in hysterics began shouting "I could have aimed it at him! I should have aimed it at him. That motherfucker!"

Everybody was in shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened, that Piper was gone. They tried their best to calm Alex down, although there wasn't much that could be done.

They sat down and tried to eat the food that Red had prepared earlier but most of them had lost their appetites and headed to find somewhere to sleep. There was 10 bedrooms throughout the three stories of the house and Gloria and Lorna offered to sleep on the couches. The women made their way to their rooms, and tried to fall asleep. None of them could get the thought of Alex or Piper out of their minds.


End file.
